Birthday
by Starlightfan800
Summary: After a year since Atem left, Yugi has held feelings in his heart for a long time. On his birthday, a miracle will come true.


AN: Something small I decided to write since I was kinda bored.

It had been one year since Atem moved on; it was June 4th already, Yugi sat in his room- the year had been rough and different without Atem there. Yugi held an important part for the phraoph in his heart, everyday the pain got worse of him being gone.

Of course, at school he would put a random smile on but at home he didn't do much. Luckily, school would end soon.

One major thing that pained Yugi's heart the most is that his other self wasn't there for his birthday. He had got gifts from friends and his grandpa but he wish he could see Atem again one more time.

There was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in," Yugi said looking up from a game magazine, he revealing Anzu. He thought she had gone home hours ago. "Didn't you go home already?"

Anzu frowned. "Not happy to see me."

"No, I didn't mean it like that-" Anzu giggled and waved it off making Yugi sigh.

"Your grandpa called saying you are depressed. It's your birthday after all," she said with a smile. Yugi rubbed his shoulder, "You miss Atem, don't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

Yugi had told Anzu, and only Anzu that he had developed feelings for Atem. "Yugi, we are all the same page still- we haven't let go and we know it's sort of put you into a tiny depression phase. I think one day you'll see him again. If I could do something Yugi, I would."

Yugi smiled at Anzu. "Thanks Anzu," he said as he looked at the clock. "You should head home, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Anzu got off Yugi's bed and waved.

Anzu walked down the stairs and waved to Yugi's grandpa, she closed door looking up at the sky and seeing a shooting stars.

"Please, shooting star; please let Yugi see Atem one night," she whispered as she closed her eyes and clasping her hands. Anzu started walking then, heading home to start cooking dinner.

~~~In a different place~~~

A certain phraoph sat in a chair. It had been a year today since the last battle.

"Atem!" yelled a voice making Atem turn, "Are you busy?" Mana smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really? Hm..I'll have to come and see," Atem stood up and went off with Mana to a little magic practice area.

"I made a portal through our world and the human world," Mana said with a smile.

Through the other end sat a lonely boy who he recongized, it was his partner; it had been one year ago today that they parted. He heard a voice in his head, sounding like Anzu.

"Is something wrong?" Mana asked curiously looking at her friend.

Suddenly, Atem was then pulled through the portal.

~~~~In the present~~~

Yugi kept flipping through his magazine and then he saw someone on his floor, scared like hell and was about to call for his grandpa but saw who it was.

"A-Atem," he said surprised helping the other boy up. "Am I dreaming?"

"No," Atem said as he hugged Yugi. "I've missed you Yugi so much."

Yugi hugged Atem tighter. "Me too, how did you get here?"

"Mana had made a portal and somehow it connected are two worlds," he explained.

"I'm happy you're here right now since it's my birthday," Yugi told him.

"Maybe that's how Mana made a portal so easy," he said as he rubbed his chin making Yugi confused. "I might be only here for your birthday since I have a world to return then."

Yugi knew that. "I know that." Yugi led Atem to the bed and smiled. "So then if you're a ghost here, how can I touch you."

"Who knows, magic is mysterious," Atem shrugged as the two laughed.

"Atem, I've always had something I wanted to tell you but I never got the chance while you were still here," Yugi said as he blushed. "I...I love you."

Atem blushed, "Really?"

"Uh..do you wanna go home now if it is too awkward?"

"No, partner, I love you too," Atem said as the two looked at each other and kissed.

The two spent a good bit of the night kissing, it got near 12 when Atem felt a weird feeling. He was starting to disappear.

"Partner, I'm disappear," Atem whispered as Yugi's eyes went wide with tears. "Don't cry." Atem put his hand on Yugi's cheek but it slowly became see through. "I promise I'll try to be back for your birthday next year and be happy, I love you."

The phraoph then disappeared leaving Yugi alone in the room. Although Atem had disappeared, he had seen him and hopefully he would be able to in the future.

"Atem..." he whispered.

AN: Leave a review please :P


End file.
